


The Promise

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Angst, Audio Format, Comfort, DeathAngstComfortEpisode, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-itEpisode: s13e22 Exodus, Implied/Referenced Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: While TFW are in Apocalypse World, OFC has a nightmare and Gabriel comforts her.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888330) by [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89). 



> I am still new to recording podfics, and my Os tend to be long (Minnesotan accent), so I am working on improving that. Thank you to Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89 for letting me record her fic. You can follow us on Tumblr @idabbleincrazy and @hankypranky

[Here](https://soundcloud.com/user-807299768/the-promise) is a direct link to soundcloud if there are any issues. Comments and feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
